YuGiOhQuestions of the Insane
by Renatwo Talcmir
Summary: a very odd interview with Yu-Gi-Oh characters...
1. Questions of the odd

Welcome to the very odd questions page!XD  
  
Yugi:..um,Hi..^_^ I guess  
  
Anzu: Hello...  
  
Seto: Lets just get this over with ....  
  
Malik: T__T*is arguing with his yami*...  
  
What's your favorite card ?  
  
  
  
Yugi: The Dark Magician of course ^_^..loyal, strong...and "dark": XD  
  
Yami: ._.;;  
  
Anzu: Dark Magician... GIRL*winks at yugi*  
  
Yugi: o___O;'  
  
Seto:...really you'd have to be an idiot if you didn't know what my favorite card was by now.......;  
  
Joey: gee,I dunno Da' Flame Swordsman and Red Eyes!  
  
Seto: ..you can only pick one stupid --;;  
  
Joey:!...I Knew THAT!  
  
Everyone :;;  
  
Isis: I really don't play Duel Monsters much...  
  
Yami Malik: RA!!...RA WILL EAT YOUR SOULS BHAHAHA!  
  
Malik: No...make it stop O__O!  
  
Yami Malik:NEVER BAHAHAHA!...RA ,RA RA!!XD  
  
Malik: NO! Get out of my head! X__X  
  
Everyone:...............  
  
Isis:*sigh*.  
  
Mai: Harpies? *shrug*  
  
OK..next question ^_^!  
  
what do your in your spare time?  
  
Yugi: Play games, be around my friends?  
  
Anzu:...*clings to Yugi*^__^;  
  
Yugi: T_T;  
  
Seto:......I don't know  
  
Joey: Be with my friends of course!  
  
Isis:.....*looks at her brother*...take a guess  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Isis:;; No that's NOT what I meant X_X  
  
Malik:....I  
  
Yami Malik: SHUT UP FOOL! ...I AM IN CONTROL!  
  
Malik:.......*is on the floor in contortions*..X__X;;  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
Isis:.....  
  
....Ok...X.x.. next one ^^  
  
What do you like doing most in a duel?  
  
Yugi: *does a big preach about the heart of the cards*..  
  
Everyone:....--;;  
  
Anzu:...*looks at Yugi* ^_^  
  
Yugi:;  
  
Seto:.....Beat everyone I encounter...  
  
Joey: Trying my new tactics out !  
  
Seto: Tactics?, What tactics?!.....  
  
Joey: WHY YOU!!  
  
Seto: If you call idle threats tactics........  
  
Joey: IDLE THREATS?! I'LL SHOW YOU A THREAT!  
  
Seto: ...Oh, really?  
  
Joey: YEAH SO SHUT UP!  
  
Seto: ....MAKE ME MUTT BOY!  
  
*both proceed to fight each other in a cloud of dust*  
  
Everyone :^__^;  
  
*cough* ok NEXT Question!  
  
What is the BEST God-card?  
  
Yugi: Orisis, of crouse!  
  
Anzu:Whatever Yugi likes ^_^  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Seto: Obelisk...I guess..  
  
Joey:.. I dunno those cards seem like trouble ta' me..  
  
Seto:I suppose you canines can't handle such things...  
  
Joey: YOU!...  
  
Everyone:..... DON'T START!  
  
Seto and Joey: ;  
  
Isis: ...WHY? ..did you ask this question?! WHY!?!  
  
Yami Malik: RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA.....IS THE RULER OF YOU ALL , YOU FOOLS BOW TO ME NOW...OR I WILL DESTORY YOU ALL BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Malik: Sis...Help*choke* gag*  
  
Yami Malik: RA YOU FOOLS RA!!  
  
Isis: .........  
  
Everyone:......................  
  
Serenity: yeah big brother....I hate those scary cards*cries*  
  
Joey: dun' worry sis...  
  
Yugi: can we get on with the next question please..  
  
Seto:*sigh*..  
  
Ok Blue,Black,Purple, or Red?  
  
Yugi: Purple...  
  
Anzu: Purple ^_^;  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
Seto:...Why don't you ask a REAL question for once?!.....  
  
Joey:. RED!  
  
Isis:....  
  
Yami Malik: RA!  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
ok next question ...^^  
  
did you ever regret doing something?  
  
Yugi:....Well maybe a few times  
  
Anzu:*sigh*  
  
Seto:....Like I'd tell you..  
  
Joey: I guess I was kinda of bully to Yugi..at first..  
  
Isis: .......  
  
Yami Malik: I OWN YOU ALL BAHAHAHA!  
  
Malik: X__X  
  
Mai: hmmmm.....  
  
Joey: ;;  
  
Ok next question.....  
  
If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?  
  
Yugi:...I already have all I need^^;*hugs puzzle*  
  
Anzu: T_T  
  
Seto:....I don't know *clings Obelisk card* ;;  
  
Joey:.....not sure...*scratches head*  
  
Seto: hmmm, Joey must have fleas...  
  
Joey: YOU!  
  
Everyone:.................  
  
Isis: My brother....*sigh*  
  
Yami Malik:BAHAHAHAHA RARARARARARARARARA!  
  
Malik: HELP *cough*  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
Yugi: can we stop now?  
  
Yami Malik: RARARARARARARA....  
  
Isis:.........  
  
Ok ....next one almost the last I promise.. ^^  
  
Seto: It had better be.....  
  
Joey:....;;;  
  
If you could locked up with one person who would it be?  
  
Yugi:......  
  
Anzu :^____^;  
  
Seto:........this is absurd...--;  
  
Mokuba: .___.;;  
  
Joey: *looks at Mai* ....  
  
Mai:;;  
  
Isis:.............  
  
Yami Malik: RA R-  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID GOD CARD!!  
  
Yami Malik: You hurt my feelings T_T  
  
Everyone:..........--;  
  
Alright almost done ^_^;;  
  
What is the animal you would be?  
  
Yugi:....I really don't know...  
  
Anzu: Yugi's pet ^_^  
  
Everyone: o___O;;;  
  
Seto: ......Joey's Master...  
  
Everyone: o__o;  
  
Joey: DON'T START KAIBA!  
  
Seto: Ok Dog...  
  
Joey:; YOU!  
  
Everyone:......  
  
Isis: a cat? they are scared in Egypt...  
  
Yami Malik: RA!  
  
Everyone: *sigh*....  
  
Mai:*looks at Joey* ^_^  
  
Joey: o__O;;  
  
Whipped cream or pudding?  
  
Yugi:....cream..  
  
Anzu: o.O;  
  
Seto: What is the MEANING of this question?!  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
Yami Malik: RA!  
  
Isis:...;  
  
Seto:......make these lame questions stop...  
  
Isis:........  
  
Malik:*has duct-tape on mouth* X_X  
  
OK I promise LAST ONE ^_^  
  
Seto:....Its about time...  
  
Yugi:.....  
  
Anzu:^_^;  
  
What is the saying you live by?  
  
Yugi:...Its in The Heart of the-  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi:.___.;;;  
  
Anzu:_;;  
  
Seto:...."Dogs must obey their masters " XD  
  
Joey: ;;  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Isis:.....*sigh*  
  
Malik:.......*can't talk* X.x  
  
ok done!^_^  
  
Yugi: That was well....  
  
Seto: Really pointless...--;  
  
Joey:...Yeah it was....  
  
Seto: How would you know? everything you say is pointless....  
  
Joey: WHY YOU!  
  
Seto and Joey: *start to fight again*  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Serenity: *grabs Joey from Seto*come on big brother... lets get out of here...  
  
Anzu*drags Yugi off * ;;  
  
Isis:.....*walks off with Malik those mouth is still duct-taped form saying the R-word too much*....*sigh* 


	2. And it countinues

Yugi:.....  
  
Anzu:...  
  
Seto:...Not again --;;  
  
Isis:...*cough*...  
  
Malik:*has been banned from answering questions* x_x  
  
Mai: hmmm...  
  
Joey:....x.o  
  
Bakura: Can I join...?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Ryou:....why not? ;_;  
  
All: *point to Malik*  
  
Ryou: o__O;  
  
Everyone:......-_o  
  
Ryou: Ok...then *walks away*  
  
Isis:....Thank...whatever*won't say Ra*  
  
Seto:...*sigh*..here we go again --;  
  
OK ^_^;  
  
here is Ver2 of insane questions!...  
  
All:.........*crickets chirp*  
  
And they get worse! XD  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Isis:* doesn't see how that could be possible* ...  
  
and they get personal now XD  
  
Seto: personal?!...  
  
*evil grin* XD  
  
All:..........  
  
the first one is for Yugi ^_^;  
  
Rebecca or Anzu?  
  
Yugi:......  
  
Anzu: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!?!  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Yugi: ...R-..  
  
Anzu:*death glare*  
  
Yugi: Anzu! ^_^:  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Next one is for Seto!  
  
Seto:...--; oh great...  
  
Serenity or Bewd?  
  
Everyone: o___O;;  
  
Seto: What?...you actually think I like that whiney Dog's sister!?!.....  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Joey:.. YOU HAD BETTER NOT!*holding Serenity unusually close*  
  
Everyone:........o.o  
  
Seto:.... it really wouldn't surprise me.........  
  
Joey:.. WHAT?!?!*holds Serenity in death grip as far away from Seto as possible*  
  
Everyone:.............  
  
Seto: ..Never mind.....  
  
Ok...maybe we stop those questions o.o;  
  
Isis, What was your brother like...BEFORE..?  
  
Isis:......  
  
Everyone:....................  
  
Isis: DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN!?!  
  
Everyone:.....................O__o;;  
  
Ok Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: huh?....  
  
Seto: Mokuba..just go...  
  
No Seto ^_^ he must answer  
  
Seto:....*sigh*  
  
Yugi,Seto.....or Rebecca?  
  
Mokuba: O__O;;  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Seto:--;;MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba:...Seto...o___O;  
  
Everyone: *cough*......  
  
Rebecca: Hi ^_^*hugs Yugi*  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
Anzu: ;  
  
Yugi:......  
  
Seto:..Oh great....  
  
Isis:......  
  
Mai:.....  
  
Joey:.....  
  
Isis:...This isn't going anywhere.....  
  
Mai:.. Your right its not....  
  
Rebecca:*still hugging Yugi*...^___^  
  
Anzu:______;;  
  
Yugi: ;;;*looks at Anzu*  
  
Anzu:;  
  
Everyone:...............  
  
Anzu: I'VE HAD IT!  
  
Rebecca: O_____o;;  
  
Yugi:...........  
  
All:.....x_x  
  
Anzu:*starts beating up Rebecca*  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
Joey:.....catfight....  
  
All:....  
  
Seto: Maybe we need a dog to chase them away....  
  
Joey: WHAT!?  
  
Everyone:.............  
  
Joey:....I'll chase you away Kaiba!  
  
Seto:.......;  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Isis:.....Why can't we ever answer these questions NORMALLY!?  
  
Everyone:.......*crickets chirp*  
  
Anzu:*still beating Rebecca*  
  
Rebecca: x__X;  
  
Everyone:............... 


	3. and it never ends

Anzu:*has Rebecca tied up* _  
  
Yugi:.......o.o;  
  
Seto:........--;;  
  
Isis:...So what more torture must we have?  
  
Everyone:..........  
  
Ok now where going to play a game *evil grin* ^_^  
  
All:.......o.o  
  
Remember that 'locked up with one person ' question? X3  
  
All: ____O;  
  
Seto: .....I don't like where this is going....  
  
Joey: ..O.o;;  
  
Isis:.....  
  
Serenity: Hey big brother?...  
  
Joey: What Sis?....  
  
Serenity:...*stares at Seto*  
  
All:......  
  
Joey:...........o.o  
  
Serenity:*still staring*   
  
Seto: ..O___o;;  
  
Serenity: Can I?  
  
Everyone: o__O;  
  
Serenity: Be locked up with Kaiba!  
  
All: ..O___O;  
  
Seto: I think there's something wrong with your sister, Joey.......;  
  
Serenity: T____T.........  
  
All:.....  
  
Isis:......You can take my brother ....I give up --;  
  
Everyone: O__O;  
  
Isis: x__x  
  
Well anyway before....you must choose one person...first ^_^!  
  
Everyone:...........  
  
Yugi:*is in Anzu's grip of death* o.o;;  
  
Anzu:^___^;  
  
Everyone:............  
  
Seto:..........*sigh*..I don-  
  
SHUT UP AND CHOOSE!   
  
Seto: ......Well...if I must play this ridiculous game .....then.......*smirks at Joey*.....come to your master!  
  
Joey: O___O;;;  
  
Everyone:............o__o;  
  
Joey:....*is dragged away by Seto*  
  
Everyone:..........  
  
Seto:... Even though this game is absurd .......at least I can get some temporary amusement ...*gets out dog collar*  
  
Joey: OO;;;  
  
All: o___O;  
  
Isis:...I'll pay someone to take my brother....--;*points to Malik in corner*  
  
Yami Malik:.... SHUT UP FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Malik:....No!....  
  
Yami: Malik: ....QUIET FOOL!  
  
Malik: NO!!...*stabs self with rod*.... __  
  
Yami Malik: FOOL! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!  
  
Malik...YES I CAN!!!...*falls on floor with eyes stabbed out * x__x  
  
Everyone: ....................  
  
Isis: Any Volunteers?  
  
Everyone:..........*crickets chirp*  
  
Anzu:*holds Yugi *;..already taken..  
  
Seto:....*has Joey on a leash* .......sorry I have a new pet...   
  
Joey:__:  
  
Mokuba:......  
  
Everyone:.....*sigh*  
  
Serenity:....  
  
*Ryou walks in* hey....can I come in now?  
  
Everyone: ...N-.......YES!  
  
Ryou:...O__o;;;  
  
Seto:....Well might as well get this over with  
  
Ryou: O____O;;;  
  
Isis: *grabs Ryou and throws him corner with Malik*  
  
Ryou: o____o;;;;  
  
Everyone:^__^;  
  
Ryou:....o.O;;  
  
Ok next part of the game! ^_^ ask your partner something....if they don't answer..they must do something you tell them  
  
Yugi:.....  
  
Anzu: So Yugi, What was the meaning of "R-" ON THAT REBECCA QUESTION?!  
  
Yugi:O_____O.......  
  
Anzu:......  
  
Yugi:....X____x  
  
Anzu: TELL ME!  
  
Yugi:...I...  
  
Anzu:?  
  
Yugi*can't say anymore* x.x  
  
Alright that must mean that Yugi must do WHATEVER ANZU WISHES!  
  
Yugi: O_____O  
  
Anzu: Come on my little Yugi!^______^;.........*drags Yugi off somewhere*  
  
Everyone: o____O;;  
  
Isis:....I really don't want to know;;  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Seto:...Ok...Dog...why do where holding Serenity like that?  
  
Joey:......  
  
Seto:....Do you have an answer?  
  
Joey: WHY WOULD I TELL YOU KAIBA!!??  
  
Seto: Exactly ....  
  
Joey: o.O;;;  
  
Seto:....Well then, according to rules of this game you must do whatever I wish.......X3  
  
Joey:.......WHAT!?!  
  
Seto:....*walks off with Joey on a leash*......I have a game of my OWN to play with you Joey....  
  
All:....O___O;;  
  
Isis:...........  
  
WHO'S LEFT ? :D  
  
Everyone:......  
  
Ryou:.......*stares at Malik *  
  
Malik:....Help...*reaches for Ryou*  
  
Ryou:.....o__O;  
  
Yami Malik:...SHUT UP FOOL!  
  
Malik:......NO!  
  
Yami Bakura:....Foolish mortals....what I am doing here!?  
  
Ryou:....x__x..no...  
  
Yami Bakura:....;.....quiet mortal...!  
  
All:......  
  
Isis:....I'VE HAD IT!*walks off*   
  
Everyone:...o__O;; 


	4. Battle for the Rod! total insanity!

....hello and welcome back to insane interviews ^_^!  
  
All:....  
  
So how did it go Yugi and Anzu? ^_~  
  
Yugi:.....o.o;;  
  
Anzu:......We had FUN!^_^  
  
Yugi.......*for you* X__x  
  
Eeveryone:..........o.o  
  
*Isis comes storming in* ALL RIGHT I'VE HAD ! IF YOU  
  
PEOPLE DON'T START ACTING NORMAL I'LL USE MY   
  
BROTHER'S ROD!........  
  
Everyone:........o.o  
  
Isis: I CAN DO IT!   
  
  
  
Seto:...she's really lost it now....  
  
Joey:....*is still on leash crouched on all fours by Seto's side* o.O;;  
  
Seto:..... be a good boy and take that rod away from Isis...Joey!..  
  
Joey:.....first dog...NOW "GOOD BOY"!?!  
  
Seto:........don't defy me.. now go get it! *gags Joey with collar*;;  
  
Joey: x__X;  
  
Isis:....No! YOU ARE ALL TOO INSANE TO HANDLE THIS ROD!  
  
Seto:.....you know Isis, didn't you tell me.... THAT ROD WAS ORIGINALLY MINE?!   
  
All:......o.o;;;  
  
Yugi:...well that's a surprise  
  
Joey:*is very scared now* O.O;;;;  
  
Seto:*smirks*....you know that means dog?  
  
Joey: O____________O ;;;*tires to run away but is choked by leash* x.x  
  
Everyone: .............  
  
Isis:.....O__O  
  
Rebecca and Malik:*tied up*.....x.x  
  
Yami Malik: Isis, you fool give that to me!  
  
Malik:.........  
  
Everyone:.......o.o;;;  
  
Joey:.... o.O;;* scared*  
  
Isis:.....Since I'm the only sane one here either of you may have it ...you must EARN IT!  
  
Seto and Yami Malik: HOW!?...TELL ME! O_O  
  
Isis:....By answering more questions! first to get 1,000 points gets this rod!  
  
Announcer voice: Yes!. your very own complete Millennium Rod for all your psychotic pleasures to control all the minds and... *cough* whatever else you want to do!...complete in shiny case!*sparkle*  
  
Yami Malik and Seto:*_____* drool  
  
Everyone:..........  
  
Seto:.. so how do we start this?  
  
Yami Malik: LETS START NOW THEN!  
  
Isis:..ok then....now what color is The Winged Dragon of Ra?  
  
a.Gold  
  
b.Yellow  
  
c.Shiny Yellow  
  
d.None....  
  
Seto:...Is this a trick question?!   
  
Yami Malik:......  
  
Seto:....;; forget it, this lets just do this MY way!  
  
All:........  
  
Yami Malik:.........  
  
Seto:...JOEY ATTACK !  
  
  
  
Everyone: o____O;;  
  
Joey:.....o.o;;  
  
Seto:*kicks Joey* go...;;  
  
Joey:.....FORGET IT KAIBA....EVEN I'M NOT THAT DUMB!  
  
Seto:--;; then I'll just have to do it myself   
  
Seto:*jumps on Malik and starts biting him*....I WILL GET THAT ROD!  
  
Everyone:.............o.o  
  
Mokuba: o__________O;;;;;  
  
hmmm I think my interview drove Seto insane too ^_^  
  
Everyone:..............  
  
Seto:*snarling with Malik's blood all over his mouth* O_____O;;; GIVE ME THE ROD....  
  
Mokuba: O_______O;;*joins Isis in corner*  
  
Yami Malik: NEVER YOU FOOL!*bites Seto back*  
  
Everyone:...............  
  
Mokuba and Isis:*make a "My Brother Is Too Insane To My Brother Anymore Anonymous club"*  
  
Everyone:.........o.O;;;  
  
Isis and Mokuba:.....*in club tent* ;;;  
  
Everyone:...............  
  
Rebecca:...*being beaten by Anzu* ....CAN I JOIN PLEASE?! o.o  
  
Isis and Mokuba: NO! * both kick Rebecca*...:;;  
  
Rebecca: WHY AM I SO ABUSED?!__O  
  
Everyone:...............  
  
Seto and Malik:...* still biting each other on floor*  
  
Seto:........*Grabs Rod*...YES!...ITS MINE ALL MINE!*maniacal laughter* o__o  
  
Yami Malik:....x__x  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
Seto:...*grabs Joey by leash* Come....my puppy....  
  
Joey:.. O.O;;;  
  
Joey:..*in trance like voice* yes master ....  
  
Everyone: O______O  
  
  
  
Seto:.....Ah, you sound so much better now...*pets Joey*  
  
Evryone: o.O;;  
  
Seto:.....NOW IT BEGINS!....*drags Joey off possessively*  
  
Everyone: o__O   
  
So that's were it ends, Mokuba and Isis: Kept their club....or I suppose you could say because  
  
of this interview they both disowned their brothers........   
  
Joey and Seto:...Well Lets just say...you DON'T want to KNOW....;;  
  
as for Yugi and Anzu well....when he's not being clutched in Anzu's possession   
  
every five seconds ,he's practically strangled by Rebecca.....and then watches Anzu beat her to death every time...No wonder Atem is the only one he trusts anymore....   
  
Well that's it SO GO ! this interview is OVER!  
  
Yugi:........YES WERE FREE x.x  
  
Anzu: Oh, NO YOUR NOT!  
  
Yugi:x__X  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I might make more chapters ^_^ but I was kinda out of ideas...so this it FOR NOW XD 


	5. Disturbing pasts

*Yugi walks in room* ....I'VE ESCAPED! O.O;;  
  
Everyone:...o_o  
  
*Seto and Joey walk in*  
  
Seto:..So what do we do now?   
  
Joey:...No more questions that's for sure ;;  
  
Seto: *smirks * ...Don't worry Joey I don't think we'll play that game anymore ^-~  
  
Joey:...O__o;;  
  
Ok, all of you shut up its time to change the scenery !.....*poof*  
  
All:...*in desert somewhere*  
  
Yugi: Where did we go?   
  
To the Egyptian deserts 5000 years ago :D....Welcome home!  
  
Everyone: O__o;;;  
  
Isis:....yes We've all come here to learn the secrets about Atem!  
  
Yami Yugi: *comes out of puzzle* WHAT?! O.O::  
  
Isis: ....OH STOP YOUR "I'm The Mysterious Pharaoh ,WHO CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M JUST A SPIRIT IN A PUZZLE ACT!"  
  
Everyone:o___o;  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi: T____T  
  
Isis:........You just want to tell us your past because its too disturbing !  
  
Yami Yugi: X____X;;;  
  
Everyone: o__o;;*sees Atem with what looks like an ancient Joey*  
  
Atem: Hello, so you've come here to find out MY secrets? NEVER!*shuts temple door*  
  
Isis: OPEN THAT THING UP NOW!  
  
Everyone:..*sigh*...;;  
  
Joey:...Maybe there's a back door!  
  
Seto: Well I hate to say it, but the dog actually used his "brain"  
  
for once.....  
  
Joey: SHUT UP KAIBA!  
  
Everyone:....  
  
All:*sneak to back door*  
  
"Oh Jouza you know that will never look good!"  
  
Joey: JOUZA?! what the...  
  
HEY I NEEDED TO MAKE YOUR NAME SOUND ALL ANCIENT-ISH OK?!   
  
Everyone: O.o;;..*blink*  
  
Atem:*is checking temple* how many times do I have to tell you to NOT touch MY RUBBER TREE!  
  
Everyone:...Rubber tree?o.o  
  
Seto: So that's how he got his hair got like that like that back then....  
  
Atem:...*sigh*....*goes back to room somewhere*  
  
*everyone sees an ancient Seto*  
  
Set:....Pharaoh.... *bows*....  
  
Atem:...Hello Set.....*strokes hair* your very pretty today!  
  
Everyone: O__o;;;  
  
Seto: O__O That's ME?!.....SERVING YUGI!?....  
  
Isis: SHUT UP AND WATCH!  
  
Atem:....Well ,Set you did all your duties to me as usual...*smiles*  
  
Set: Yes Master...*its like I want to be mind crushed or eaten by your pet Kuriboh anyway* ;;  
  
Atem:....Lets go in the throne room .... blue boy....  
  
Seto: BLUE BOY?! o___O  
  
Everyone:....THRONE ROOM!? o.o   
  
Isis: ........  
  
Bakura:....*comes in throne room* ALL RIGHT YOU TWO!  
  
Atem: O__O;;  
  
Set:...*chained to wall* o.O   
  
Bakura:...*starts to taking Atem's Vases*   
  
Atem:.....Why do you want those?! o.o  
  
Bakura:........I'M A THIEF I NEEDED SOMETHING TO STEAL OK?! *jumps out Temple window and runs off laughing insanely*   
  
Set and Atem: O__o;;;   
  
Atem:.*walks back to throne*....Set?...SET?!  
  
Set:*is running off with Bakura* ....o.o   
  
Set:*clinging to Bakura* HELP ME! O__O  
  
Bakura:....Get off me you fool! *kicks Set*  
  
Set:...x__X  
  
Set:.......* comes back and runs in Temple with grass skirt and sand bra on*....OK I DID IT!   
  
Atem:.......o__O;;....  
  
Set:....WASN'T THIS ONE OF THINGS ON YOUR "MAKE MY PET BLUE-BOY DO LIST"?!  
  
Atem:........o.O;;; maybe it was....  
  
Set:.....THAT'S IT!...YOUR NEVER HAPPY.....I QUIT!*runs off*  
  
Isis:.....And so poor Set never could never please Atem's bizarre wishes...and ran off to become  
  
his eternal rival, And eventually tamed a Blue Eyes and told it eat Atem's "beloved"  
  
Kuriboh, Fluffy-Balls....of course he wanted to kill the little messed up thing anyway.....  
  
Everyone:.....o__O;;  
  
Yami Yugi:.....O_____O;;;;*is hiding in puzzle*  
  
Seto: x____X;; 


	6. Yami Sakuno attacks!

Seto: Ok ,....WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!? o__O'   
  
Joey:....  
  
Isis:........  
  
*Yami Sakuno runs in *  
  
Joey: Whos that? o.o;;  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Yugi:....I've never seen them before...  
  
Joey:...I hope it doesn't bite o.o;;;  
  
All:.........  
  
Yami Sakuno : HELLO MY PRECIOUSES!   
  
All:...o__O;;  
  
Joey:....Wha?  
  
Seto:....down pup ...no greeting STRANGE people* :;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : Oh no I'm normal...well sort of XD......  
  
Everyone:.....o.o;;;  
  
Yami Malik: * comes in licking blood off hands*....Hey!...lets play "engrave yourself with a millennium item! :D  
  
Everyone:o__O;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : I'LL PLAY :D ....GIMMIE!*takes rod*   
  
All:. O.O;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: *stabs arm and writes I love Atem on face* ....^____^  
  
Atem: o___O;; go away....  
  
Yami Sakuno : Never sweetie! XD....come back here  
  
Atem:.....O__O  
  
Yugi:....o.O;;; STAY AWAY!  
  
Seto:...o.O;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : I WILL GLOMP YOU ALL TO DEATH THEN BAHAHAHA  
  
Seto:....She's more odd then Yami Malik.. o;o  
  
All: O_____O  
  
Atem:..YUGI HELP ME !O___O  
  
Yugi:....I can't I have my glomper of torture already *points to Anzu* x.x  
  
Atem:....NO X____X  
  
Yami Sakuno : Come my pretty! your first! :9....  
  
All:...o____O;  
  
Atem:...WAIT.....I'M A SPIRIT YOU CAN'T GLOMP ME! BAHAHAHAHA XD  
  
Yami Sakuno : T_____T....I forgot *sobs*...*hand goes through *.....NO!!!!  
  
Atem: X3........  
  
Yami Sakuno:....THEN I WILL MAKE YOU.... OR I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD WITH THIS ROD!.....  
  
Atem:;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : Better yet MIND CONTROL!  
  
Atem :O____O:...WHAT?!  
  
Atem:....Yes Master Almighty Yami Sakuno ....X_____X  
  
Yami Sakuno : Thats better *drags off Atem* Now lets go have some fun :D  
  
All: O___O  
  
  
  
Yami Sakuno : *comes back with happy look with Atem tried on back * ^__^;;; WHOS NEXT?!  
  
  
  
Atem: X_x  
  
All:...RUN!  
  
Yami Sakuno : BAHAHAHAHAHA :D.......  
  
Seto:......Your not touching my dog O_____O you ...deranged person! *holds Joey back*  
  
Everyone: O___x;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : Awww ...how cute ..Seto loves Joey! :D *yaoi-ness*   
  
Seto: WHAT?! ....YOU SICKO O____O.....what would make you think I like this stupid dog?!...........he's just here for.........  
  
my ...................entertainment... ___;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : ^_______^ awww, you can't hide your true feelings...you love him don't you?!  
  
Seto: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!.....WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I LIKE THIS IDIOTIC GOOD FOR NOTHING WORTHLESS DOG!..... ()_____;;;  
  
Joey: o_____O;;*confused*....  
  
Yami Sakuno : ^___^;;; aww your shy....  
  
Seto:......THATS IT! ....EVERYONE ATTACK HER!! O____O  
  
Isis:....o.o;;;  
  
All: o__O;; *scared to touch Yami Sakuno *  
  
Joey: Yeah she may be.... poisonous...o.o  
  
All: o____O'   
  
Yami Sakuno: I'M NOT POISONOUS!.....I just want love ;______: ...you mean people !  
  
Seto:...Don't fall for her ....its an act! o.o  
  
Everyone: o____O;;   
  
Atem: ;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno : oh well Atem is all mine anyway!...*runs off* XD I WILL BE BACK LATER!  
  
All:* hide in random places* o.o;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ok that's it I tried ;; *walks off* 


	7. Odd confessions

So was that fun or what? ^___^  
  
all:...........  
  
Yugi:.....well...I think poor Atem is doomed...o.x  
  
Joey:...she gave the creeps!....she looked completely insane!  
  
Seto:.....LOOKED insane?!.........she was...oh she was.... ;;*evil fan-girl trying to steal my pup*  
  
isis:......yes she almost makes all of you look sane.....--;;  
  
Mai: really?.....I know we aren't normal here but....  
  
Joey:.......fangirls are evil?  
  
Isis:.. well they can be quite insane...but Yami Sakuno was almost beyond that......   
  
Seto:...... yes, she was absolutely insane.....  
  
Yami Sakuno: Hi!......I forget something....XD  
  
All:......o.o;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno:....Seto come bahaha......!  
  
Seto: WHAT?! O___o;; you came back for me?!  
  
Yami Sakuno: Yes, you like Atem you are MINE!  
  
Isis:.......oh no...  
  
Seto:....Ha..you can't possibly take me...:P  
  
Yami Sakuno: MIND CONTROL BHAHAHA....  
  
Seto: yes, Yami Sakuno x___X  
  
Yami Sakuno: Of course I'm so evil I'm going to do something else....with Seto ^____^;;  
  
*puts rod in hypnotize mode*  
  
All: O____O::.......  
  
Yami Sakuno: Seto what were doing with Joey yesterday, why are so protective of him ? hmmmmmm :D  
  
Seto:....*in trance voice* because I love that helpless stupid little puppy dog ,I've always seen him as a creature that's too stupid  
  
for it to take care of itself, so it needs someone with sense to guide it.....yes my precious little puppy with those puppy-dog eyes *____*  
  
  
  
All: O________O;;;;;;  
  
Serenity: T_______T;;;;  
  
Isis:..Ok Yami Sakuno is really evil.....  
  
Joey:.....gee, Kaiba I didn't know you felt THAT way about me..... O____X ;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: BAHAHAHAHAHA....  
  
Mai:....I wonder what Kaiba will do when he figures out Yami Sakuno was doing to him in this interview....  
  
Yami Sakuno:.....I never thought of that x_____x;;;....oh well XD  
  
Seto: *continues*......Yes with those eyes of golden brown eyes that shine like radiant crystals *____* ...  
  
and those little yelps of his.......  
  
Everyone:.....o.o;;*blink*  
  
Joey:.ok......now I'm gettin' sacred .... O____O;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^____^ I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER.....EVEN OVER SETO!.....  
  
Mokuba:......o____O ....;;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: I can do this to all the rest of you too!......BAHAHAHAAH XD  
  
Everyone: X.X;;;;  
  
Mai: actually leave Kaiba this way its kind of amusing....  
  
All: o____O;;  
  
Joey: x_________X;;  
  
Seto: Oh, my lovely puppy will ever see me the way I see you?.....your so helpless I want to protect you,  
  
so senseless I want to put sense in you, so annoying to me, that I want annoy and torment you too..... *____*  
  
Isis:....wow.....  
  
All:.......x____X  
  
Joey:....I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS......o____o;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: AWWWWWWW BUT ITS SOOOOO SWEET ^_______^;;;  
  
Joey: No its not X___x;; its scary ...now give me THAT ROD!  
  
Yami Sakuno: NEVER ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
Seto:*continues his ballad to Joey*   
  
Joey:*beats up Yami Sakuno* GIVE IT NOW O__O;;  
  
Yami Sakuno:.....X_____X  
  
Rebecca: now you how I feel ;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes but the worst part isn't over yet ....not when NORMAL Seto comes...  
  
if Yami Sakuno is still alive by then anyway.....XD...yes people seem to like SetoxJoey....very odd paring ^_^;; but funny.... 


	8. Dog and Wolf

Yami Sakuno: *kicks Joey off * ^_^ ..  
  
Seto: Where am I? o.o;;;....  
  
Joey:....Yami Sakuno was doing some stuff to you Kaiba.....  
  
Seto: what ?! o.O;;  
  
Joey: did you mean those things?!....  
  
Seto:WHAT?! O__O;;....  
  
Joey: she use-...  
  
Yami Sakuno: Don't tell! o__o  
  
Seto: Tell what?! TELL ME !_  
  
Joey:......The rod.....  
  
Seto:....You mean she.....YOU SICK PERSON O__O;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: x____X  
  
Seto:*pins Yami Sakuno to wall* I don't like it when people pry into my business .....but your so insane   
  
I'll make an exception to forgive you for doing that just because your demented little brain probably isn't capable of   
  
of sane thoughts.....   
  
Yami Sakuno:.....^_^  
  
Seto:....But that doesn't mean I'm going to let get away with it either .....SO DON'T TRY!*gets rod off ground*..this might be useful.....  
  
Yami Sakuno:...o.o;;;  
  
Seto:....Not for controlling your mind....but for the other part*gets out sharp end* X3  
  
Yami Sakuno: O____O;;;  
  
Seto: PREPARE TO DIE ___;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: Die!? O___x  
  
Joey:. come on don't you think this is a little overboard o.o;;;  
  
Seto:....NO!....no one humiliates me and gets away with it ;;;.....she must die so that her insanity cannot be spread   
  
and so she can't corrupt any more of us !  
  
Joey:.....o.o;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno:....BUT I'M NOT BAD ;___:  
  
Seto: SHUT UP!.....*gets ready to kill Yami Sakuno*  
  
Everyone:o____O;;  
  
Isis:....I think we are being too easy on her....  
  
Seto: Yes she should be tortured first ....   
  
Yami Sakuno: O__O;;;  
  
Joey:...come on....Kaiba...I mean its always been pretty obvious o.o;; should we really kill her for it?  
  
Seto:.....WHAT?!........*kicks Joey into wall* SAY OUT OF THIS! ...;;  
  
Joey:......HAHAHA KAIBA LOVES ME HAHAHAHA  
  
Seto: *stabs Joey in the head* That will shut you up ;;;  
  
Yami Sakuno: o___O;;;*runs away*  
  
Seto:.....o___o Where is she?!  
  
Isis:....she ran away.....  
  
Seto:....Joey's right I don't why I care at all .;;;.........  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Seto:....OK I ADMIT IT!...  
  
Everyone:...We know o___O;;  
  
Seto:......*I'm such an idiot ....falling secretly for that dog!...why!? WHY!?*  
  
Joey:.....*cough*.....*dieing* x___x  
  
Seto:.....AND NOW I'VE KILLED IT ! ::  
  
Joey: IT!?  
  
Seto: yes it....now get up stupid dog.....  
  
Joey:...you know those words are actually comforting compared to the stuff you said earlier x__x  
  
Seto:....I know....do you forgive me for saying all those terrible compliments oh my stupid little lame brain dog-boy?   
  
Joey: yes.... that's the most beautiful thing you've said in ages Master*----*  
  
Seto:......I know idiotic monkey-dog-boy....I know*pets*  
  
Joey:*cling* ^__^;;*purr*  
  
Seto:*drags Joey off*.....^__^;;......goodbye   
  
Everyone:......O___o;;;  
  
Mai:..... Well they sure are an odd couple....  
  
Isis:....I think that's putting it lightly .....  
  
Everyone: o___O;;  
  
Yami Sakuno:...awwww ^___^;;; Hey I didn't get killed!*run around in circles*  
  
Everyone: GET HER! O__O  
  
Yami Sakuno: X____X;;; 


	9. special chapter The odd convention!

A spotlight shines in on Yami Malik in the middle of huge stage. "Hello and welcome to strange objects convention!" We have a lot of ..."  
  
Everyone looks bored "Just get on with it already!"  
  
Yami Malik: ....A lot of interesting things!  
  
Yugi walks in "Hey do they have something that keeps annoying girls off you?"  
  
Rebecca and Anzu come in and chase Yugi off the stage.  
  
"Yeah well the first thing we have is a "Hot Rod"! yami malik said  
  
"Err isn't that a car?" Joey asked  
  
"No!. You fools...it's a rod that makes you hot..Bahahaha"  
  
  
  
Everyone looks confused and Yugi's Grandpa comes running in "Where?!"  
  
"Yugi your Grandpa is a perv!" Rebecca shouted   
  
"....So is Yugi" Joey stated   
  
  
  
"Hey so are you Joey!" Yugi shouted back.  
  
"Yeah Pup..." said a familiar voice out of nowhere.  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
"Why should I?" Seto said unaffected   
  
Joey: "Because I'll tell them...EVERYTHING"  
  
Seto walks away and grumbles with a huge sweat drop.   
  
"So who's going to get this Rod?" Mai asked  
  
"Its quite obvious I don't need that rod right pup?" Seto came back in winking at Joey  
  
"Uhhh , yeah right.." Joey said walking off and tripping on a cord "Hey!"  
  
Seto walks away whistling innocently.   
  
"So its mine!" Yugi's Grandpa shouted  
  
"No its mine!" said Weevil running in.  
  
"Back off Bug Boy...its mine!" Yugi's Grandpa screamed.  
  
"No way geezer!.."   
  
Both of them attack Yami Malik, until all three of them are on top of each other on the floor.  
  
"Fools get off me!"  
  
Isis walks in "I'm terribly sorry, since I'm the only sane one here as usual. We will have a short break until then lets look at the next item shall we?"  
  
Isis walks backstage and comes back "Ok the next object is a Slave Collar!"  
  
"Huh...who would want that? Joey asked.  
  
Seto comes in smirking and Joey runs off.  
  
Rebecca and Anzu walk in all starry eyed. "We want that!"  
  
~~~~Back room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey is eating a bunch of food at the tables.   
  
Seto: "Hey pup don't stuff your face too much.... don't want you sick."  
  
Joey looks up, his mouth stuffed with donuts. "Yeah well I won't get sick as long as you're out of my sight!" Joey yelled  
  
Seto walks off laughing insanely very amused.  
  
"Weirdo...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET OFF!" Yami Malik yelled and kicked them both off.  
  
"Bhahaha I have the Rod! I am the hotness!" Yugi' Grandpa shouts running around the stage, as everyone covers their eyes and sweat drops.  
  
Weevil storms out "It's not fair ...I never get fangirls!"  
  
Noa walks in " I know how you feel.... everyone hates me"  
  
Everyone: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK YOU STUPID FILLER!  
  
Noa: "Its true I couldn't even get a part in the manga!" runs away crying like a baby.  
  
Isis: Now any bids on this lovely Slave Collar?"  
  
Anzu, Rebecca, Seto come in followed by Tristan and Duke.  
  
"Hmmm, we have quite a lot of bidders for this.." Yami Malik said surprised.   
  
"YES!"  
  
The bid is interrupted by a sudden noise coming from the halls.  
  
Serenity comes in running "My shadow is chasing me! Save me Joey!" she screams just before crashing into a wall.  
  
Seto: "Stupidity must get worse and worse down the line in the Wheeler family..."   
  
"Hey she can be useful.... sometimes" Duke trailed off  
  
Joey comes storming out from back room. "WHATS THAT MEAN DUKE !?" Joey Screeched.   
  
Joey runs in back room and grabs a big pole off the wall, Duke runs off.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU SICKO!"  
  
"That's my pup" Seto smirked   
  
"I'M NOT YOUR PUP!" Joey said chasing off Seto too.  
  
Seto and Duke are running across the stage being chased by a rabid looking Joey.  
  
Serenity looks up off the ground" huh.... What are doing big brother?!"  
  
"Oh he is playing ....tag" Mokuba said trying to cover up.  
  
"With a big pole?...that sounds like fun!"  
  
Mokuba just looks at Serenity like she's the dumbest thing on earth.   
  
  
  
"Get back here!" Joey yelled.  
  
Random voice from nowhere "Yes that's right its Joey's theme song!"  
  
Get back here! You stupidstuckupCEO ***  
  
You messedupfreakthatwantsmysista!!   
  
Get back here! Yournotgonnagetawaywiththis!  
  
I'm not your dog.  
  
I ain't your monkey neither.  
  
Or your toy.  
  
Or amusement device.  
  
So you'd better run away with those dice!  
  
Or stupid person to insult.  
  
Or abuse after I lose.  
  
Or kick into the dirt .  
  
So you'd better not flirt.  
  
You stupid CEO jerk!   
  
Get back here! Allofyoustupidpeoplethataresmarterthenme!   
  
Get back here! I'mgoingtochaseincirclestillyoudie!  
  
"SO GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BASH YOUR HEADS IN!" Joey screamed running around after both, while Serenity was going crazy.  
  
  
  
Isis: Well now the Slave Collar anyone?  
  
Anzu and Rebecca run up "We are still here!"  
  
"Yeah...its ours since everyone else is gone!" they both take it and drag Yugi away.  
  
Isis sighs and walks into the back room "I give up"   
  
Seto comes up on stage and throws a bucket of ice on Joey's head "You need to stop your chasing hound dog...."  
  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAIBA!?"  
  
Joey runs around trying to chase Seto again, but trips on the ice and falls into the wall.  
  
"Just as dense as your sister..." Seto said  
  
Joey gets up angrily "Oh yeah Kaiba shut up! Or I'll tell them you watch Dragon Tales!"  
  
Seto runs off crying like a baby   
  
  
  
Duke: "Kaiba watches that? Hahaha"  
  
Seto goes up and kicks Duke into a wall. "SHUT UP! It's none of your business! I never had a childhood ok?!" runs off crying like baby again.  
  
Yami Malik comes out "Sorry about. ...distraction...but we ...still have a lot of messed up odd items to sell!"  
  
Weevil comes back in with Rex " WE WANT SOMETHING!"  
  
Weevil: Just because we are minor characters doesn't make us undeserving!  
  
  
  
Rex: YEAH WE ARE TRIED OF IT! PYSCHO PHAROH KILLER WANNABE!   
  
Both Rex and Weevil go up and beat up Yami Malik  
  
Isis: "I'm sorry it seems we are having a random distraction again.... Come back a little awhile!" 


End file.
